


You’re Kidding Me?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur is getting sick of eating out but Gwen isn’t.</p><p>Prompt: Prompt 32 laugh</p><p>A/N: Modern Camelot set after Courage and Coffee prompt #22</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Kidding Me?

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Title: You’re Kidding Me?**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:**  Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:**  Arthur is getting sick of eating out but Gwen isn’t.  
 **Warnings:**  none  
 **Word Count:**  362  
 **Prompt:**  Prompt 32 laugh  
 **Author's Notes:**  Modern Camelot set after Courage and Coffee prompt #22  


  
**You’re Kidding Me?**

“You want to go where?” Gwen looked at him and laughed.

“I want to go on a picnic. I know this place. You will love it.” Arthur was so enthusiastic he was nearly bouncing.

“I thought we would just go to that Indian place that just opened.” Gwen put her arms around him.

“Guinevere, we have been to almost every restaurant in town. I want to do something different.” Arthur pouted

“If you are expecting me to cook something then you are completely mental.” Gwen gave him a glare.

“You can’t cook?” Arthur was confused. He thought all women could cook. Even Morgana could make a decent meal.

Gwen took one look at his face and burst out laughing. “Why do you think I know where all the restaurants are? Really, Arthur, I hate cooking. “

“So do I.” Arthur sighed. “We have a problem then.”

“Oh?” Gwen looked at him amused.

“Yes! If one of us doesn’t learn to cook we will starve.” Arthur was serious.

“I don’t think so.” Gwen patted him on the chest.

“Guinevere, we have been dating for a while now. You don’t see a future for us?” Arthur wasn’t amused with her attitude.

“Yes I do but it has nothing to do with me learning to cook. I just assumed we would eat out and order takeaway.” Gwen realized he was seriously concerned about this. 

“And when we have children?” Arthur asked.

“What? Now you are mental.” Gwen looked startled

“I want children.” Arthur was very serious now. “I don’t think that is mental.”

“Arthur, you are a child. That is why I love you.” Gwen laughed. She had to change the subject. Arthur was getting too serious for her comfort.

“Guinevere!”

“We don’t have to worry about that for a while, now do we? We aren’t even married.” Gwen reminded him.

Arthur nodded. “That’s true but we may be someday.”

“Yes that seems very likely.” Gwen caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. “So who is going to pack the basket?”

“I’ll get Merlin to do it.” Arthur said as her pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. They separated breathless and laughing.

  



End file.
